Tan solo una Mirada
by Kero-chann
Summary: Basta solo una mirada para reflejar lo que el corazon no puede con palabras...esta es una historia de un amor en silencio que perdura...un yuri-soft muy romántico y tierno. --Un fic escrito entre Escarlata y Kero-chan--


Tan sólo una mirada 

**Argumento original:** Kero-chan

**Edición:** Escarlata

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Era una tarde muy especial, las chicas celebraban el cumpleaños de Minako en casa de Makoto, quien había preparado un delicioso pastel de merengue para la fiesta.

Todas se divertían, bailaban en la pequeña sala.

Ami parecía tranquila, sentada en un sillón mientras bebía un refresco y miraba a sus amigas bailar. La tranquilidad era un estado muy usual en ella. Nadie lo notó, pero ésta vez algo la inquietaba... mejor dicho, no era algo, sino alguien...

Y ese alguien estaba bailando en la sala.

Ami siempre había querido a sus amigas, ellas y su madre eran lo más importante en su vida, pero desde hace poco, o quizás desde hace mucho, no estaba segura; una de las chicas le hacía tener pensamientos extraños, sentir algo nuevo que jamás había experimentado... ¿acaso sería amor?

No lo sabía... pero de lo que sí estaba segura, era de que sentía más que una profunda amistad con Rei

Desde las últimas batallas, ellas se habían convertido en grandes amigas y hacían todo lo que las chicas de su edad pudiesen hacer: ir de compras, comer helados, hacer pijamadas, etc...

Entre esos pensamientos, llegó el momento de partir el pastel... por medio de una petición a gritos de Usagi, que estaba más impaciente que la festejada por probar el pastel.

Con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza, Mako fue por un cuchillo, velas y un encendedor... después de las tradicionales mañanitas, Minako pidió su deseo (salir con un chico guapo, millonario, que la quisiera, amase, respetase, tuviera un gran carro del año, empleo bien pagado, gustos iguales... entre otras cosas... en el mismo hombre... el mismo día de su cumpleaños ^^)

Una nueva petición a gritos de Usagi (repleta de negras intenciones) obligó a Minako a darle la famosa 'mordida al pastel'... y claro que la rubia de coletas estaba lista para empujarla...

1... 2... 3...

Schump!!!!

Minako, molesta y divertida a la vez, tomó un pedazo de pastel y se lo lanzó a Usagi, quien inmediatamente dejó de reír al recibir tremendo pedazo en la cara. Y así, Usagi siguió con el juego, solo que el pedazo que había lanzado le cayó a Rei y... ¡oh, no!... comenzaron los problemas... una guerra de merengue se había iniciado en casa de Mako-chan (pobre de ella... porque haría la limpieza después ^o^')

Ami, al ver lo que pasaba, rápido se escondió tras la puerta del baño, sólo asomando medio cuerpo para ver lo que sucedía. Makoto aprovechó para sacar su cámara y grabar ese momento tan divertido En eso volteó a ver a Ami y le dijo a las demás que ella aún no había sido manchada... y eso no era justo... pero la única que se percató del comentario de Makoto fue Rei... Usagi y Minako se estaban embarrando pastel sobre un sillón como niñas pequeñas...

... Así que tomó un gran pedazo de pastel y se dirigió hacia Ami... Makoto regresó con las demás a seguir grabando y luchando.

El tiempo se movía lentamente para las dos chicas... Ami sentía que su corazón latía 1000 veces por segundo al ver a Rei venir. Debía admitir que se veía muy linda manchada de merengue por toda la cara, brazos y algunas otras partes en la ropa...

Rei se sentía igual, sólo que algo dominante, ya que tenía acorralada a esa chica que desde hace mucho movía su mundo. Lo aceptó, pero jamás había tenido el valor de confesárselo a Ami por temor a ser rechazada... pero, tal vez esa noche podría ser diferente.

Rei sonreía maléfica y divertidamente mientras veía que Ami tenía un rostro de '¡ni lo pienses!'

Al acercarse, Rei, con una voz muy tierna y suave, le dijo a Ami "tú no has sido manchada". Mientras, empezó a frotar el merengue lenta y sutilmente sobre el rostro de la inteligente chica.

Qué bueno que Ami traía el merengue, ya que de no haber sido por esa mezcla dulce que Rei le colocaba en el rostro, ella hubiera visto lo sonrojada y embobada que la tenía por lo que estaba haciendo

"No es justo" decía Ami "pensé que ya me había salvado..."

Rei seguía esparciendo el merengue sobre el rostro de Ami, con una sonrisa muy tierna... y ya ni siquiera tenía mezcla en las manos.

Rei había quedado hipnotizada por Ami en esos instantes... y Ami lo notó...

Juntaron miradas... y éstas dijeron lo que jamás se atrevieron a articularse ellas mismas... el momento creó una tensión romántica entre ellas y sus rostros llenos de merengue y pedazos de pastel se empezaron a acercar lentamente...

5 cm... unos labios rosas y que al parecer se veían muy delicados...

3 cm... unos labios que contenían fogosidad y candela pero que a la vez se veían tan sutiles...

2cm... 1cm...

"¡Chicas!" gritó Minako "¡vengan, es hora de comer algo!"

Ambas salieron del romántico trance.

"¡Sí!... ya tengo hambre" decía Usagi en forma juguetona.

"Además tenemos que lavarnos..." agregó Mako en tono maternal.

_Tal vez... otro día será..._ pensó Ami, mirando tímidamente al suelo.

_Siente lo mismo que yo... soy tan feliz. Ella tendrá que saber de mí que la quiero..._ exclamó Rei en sus pensamientos, apretando sus puños de la emoción.

Ambas entraron al baño, agarradas de la mano y sonriéndose en complicidad. Un sólo momento les hizo saber lo que mil palabras jamás pudieron expresar... un gran amor...

FIN 

***** ***** ***** ***** *****


End file.
